Alicia Claus
Alicia Claus is the main protagonist of Bullet Witch Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Record History The death of a loved one is never an easy thing to get over. Many cry, many more grieve, but most eventually learn to get over the sting of their departure. Dr. Robert Claus never did. When his daughter, Alicia, perished in a plane crash, the good doctor’s mind for altruism and kindness quickly turned to madness. Every source that could potentially revive, no matter how outlandish, was examined by the good doctor. Eventually, he found himself dabbling in the arcane… … and the world at large, Alicia included, would pay a price for it. A ruined world, an apocalyptic world, would be birthed from the ashes of that which came before. All because a father loved his daughter too much, and was too willing to seek solace in all the wrong places. While long-forgotten, and long-concealed, fell magics did successfully return Alicia from the rave… The good doctor’s probing had neglected to consider the terrible cost. His soul was forever shackled in place at the binding site of the ritual used to revive his daughter, used as a bridge for all manner of demons and hellspawn to cross into the waking world. Among them was Alicia… … no longer a sweet, innocent little girl, but a witch, born once again into the world of the living with terrible, ill-gotten powers. It has been many and many a year since Alicia’s resurrection, and her eventual defeat of the hellspawn that crawled out of the abyss. It is a story few remember, and even fewer dare speak of. How long has it been, exactly..? How long has Alicia been in stasis, an unawakened relic of an age long past, now residing in a world where her powers no longer seem necessary? Truly, she could not say. Death Battle Info Background *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Age: ??? *Daughter of the archaeologist responsible for opening the portal to Hell Abilities Strength: *Physically knock out demonic soldiers with her Gunrod *Push away cars with Will Power Speed: *Easily escaped gunfire with a simple dash *Dodges meteors Reflexes: *Can flip, mid-air cartwheel around with efficient acrobatics Durability: *Taken blows from gunfire, tank shells, grenades and missiles *Survive meteor explosions Witch Craft: *Basic Magic **Dash - Allows her to soar across the battlefield with supersonic speeds, overcoming a great distance and leaving raven feathers **Rose Spears - Summons metal spikes from the ground by throwing a rose to pierce through enemies and incinerate them **Sacrifice - Shed arcane blood with a hint of magic can heal fallen allies or victims, indication of regeneration **Ancient Wall - Creates brick walls to sustain heavy attacks **Will Power - Telekinesis to push objects back as projectiles **Ravens Panic - Summons a swarm of murderous ravens to assault, distract enemies **Element Shot - Grants ammo clips individual elements for greater efficiency ***Machinegun Form (Fire: Sets enemies in flames) ***Shotgun Form (Wind: Creates squalls that stun) ***Cannon Form (Light: Allows a sniper scope form with greater acurracy) ***Gatling Gun (Thunder) *Advanced (Third Cycle) **Tornado - Conjures a tornado of massive cyclonic force that sweeps away oil tankers and ensnaring them in the swirling winds **Lightning - Gathers a storm for a hail of lightning that is capable of destroying a squad of enemies and tanks **Meteors - Summons a rain of meteors to strike down enemies from many directions above to devastate buildings and high-class demons Gunrods: *Machinegun Form *Shotgun Form *Cannon Form *Gatling Form Strengths and Feats *Her supposed resurrection is by the power of Darkness, a singularity, which can also cause abberant climates, world-wide earthquakes, with one’s magnitude of 8.7 at the US West Coast and create demons out of a homicidal virus *Faced off the Legions of Horror, an army of demonic soldiers armed with lethal military weaponry that brought the nations to their graves (Grenade launchers, helicopter carriers, tanks etc) *Doesn’t have to keep ammo clips but create them via magic *Magic gauge can be restored quicker with kills *Create storms and tornadoes, cast lightning and meteors *Fought off Walnut Heads (Powerful telekinetic giant brained demons that can lift and throw vehicles while creating extremely powerful barriers) *With the Resistance, she defeated a god-like demon who she supposedly met once that could conjure a force field that none of her magic could work on, casting down meteors and sending ghastly green phantoms in aid of battle Weaknesses *Although powerful, she is extremely more vulnerable *Slow regeneration *Ammo and Witch Craft takes up a severe amount of magic power, especially Third Cycle Magic that severes her magic gauge Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Meteor Users Category:Witch Category:Gun Wielders Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users